


You Should Be Here

by MusicIsMagic56



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/F, also implied LaFerry, it ends in fluff I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicIsMagic56/pseuds/MusicIsMagic56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas and Laura can't function without Carmilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Should Be Here

    It had been months since that day. Since she lost her. The dean was dead, but so was Carmilla. Laura hardly slept, rarely left her room, and Perry had to force her to eat, and even then it was seldom she ate more than five times a week. She cried more often than not. And it was showing.  
    Months had passed and now it was almost Christmas. The snowflakes drifted down like ash and the room was almost as cold as the outside air. Laura didn't care about the cold though, it just gave her an excuse to stay under her blanket and not move. She desperately needed a shower, but she didn't care, no one was going to see her anyway.  
    Well, almost no one.  
    "Laura honey, you should really try doing something, it could help as a distraction," said Perry, carrying a plate of brownies with LaFontaine in tow hauling a big blue bin.  
    "Yeah kid, I mean, Christmas in in a week," LaF said. "That's something to be excited about."  
    Laura's response was barely audible from beneath her pillows and blankets and one of Carmilla's shirts. "What's the point?" She murmured.  
    "Laura, Christmas is your favourite. Why don't you help LaFontaine and I decorate? Maybe that will help cheer you up," Perry suggested, setting down the plate of brownies.  
    "Yeah," LaF said, popping the cover off of the blue bin. "I mean, we even have a little Christmas tree in here somewhere."  
    Laura knew they would leave if she asked them to, but she didn't want to do that again. And they were right, maybe this will cheer her up a bit. Slowly Laura dug her way out of her blanket barricade and wiped her tired, tearstained eyes. "Alright," she said, "I'll try."  
    Perry perked up instantly. "Perfect! I'll get started on some cocoa!" She said as she scurried off into Laura's tiny kitchen.  
Laura couldn't help but smile a little. At least they were trying, right?

\---------------------------------------

    After a few hours of intensive decorating, Laura and Perry are sitting on Laura's bed, with LaF settled into Laura's computer chair, carefully avoiding Carmilla's side of the room.  
    "Now look at how much better this is," LaF said, gesturing to all the various decorations. "And I only got tangled in Christmas lights once!"  
    Laura gave a weak smile at that.  
Sensing that Laura needed time to herself once more, Perry rose from her seat. "This has been a lot of fun, but LaFontaine and I should be going." LaFontaine nodded and rose as well. "If you need us Laura, you know where to find us," Perry added before leaving with LaF and closing the door behind her.  
    Laura collapsed on the bed in an exhausted heap. She genuinely had a good time with her friends, but she just didn't have any energy left. After curling herself back up in her blankets, Laura drifted off in to a restless sleep filled with all kinds of nightmares.  
    When she woke, everything was colder and darker than before, and the snow fell harder. Hot tears spilled down Laura's face and desperate sobs wracked her small frame. "Stupid vampire," she whispered. "You're supposed to be here too. You're supposed to be complaining about how awful the decorations are. You're supposed to be here making snarky comments about how much you hate holidays. You're supposed to be here with me."

\---------------------------------------

    It was Christmas Eve when someone finally got Laura to move again. Danny came over a few hours before LaF, Perry, and Kirsch and forced Laura to shower before they arrived. It was time for the five of them to have their own little Christmas party. It wasn't anything compared to the Zeta's parties, it was just the five of them being together and exchanging gifts, but that was good enough for them. Kirsch even got Danny the trident he'd promised her for being an honorary bro.  
    It was eleven pm when everyone had finally decided to leave. Laura remained seated next to the tiny Christmas tree she had decorated with LaF and Perry. All she could do was stare at it as hot tears streamed down he face. "You should be here too," she stammered between breaths. She was crying too hard to notice the presence that had come up behind her. She didn't notice until she could hear sobbing that wasn't her own. Struggling to regain her composure she turned in her chair, and the tears began glowing freely once more.  
    Laura stood up slowly, cautiously. . "-Carm?" She whimpered.  
    "Hey cupcake," Carmilla managed through her own tears. "Miss me?" Before she could even finish her sentence Laura was practically tackling her in a hug.  
    "How are you here?" Laura asked, burying her face into Carmilla's chest. Carmilla didn't even have time to answer and Laura was kissing her. It's was desperate, but not hungry, and Carmilla didn't even take a second to respond.  
    Laura pulled away as a fit of sobbing overtook her. "I'm sorry," she murmured, "I just, god I thought you were dead Carm I didn't-"  
    Carmilla silenced her by pulling her in for another slow, sweet kiss.         .    "Hey," she whispered, wiping away some of Laura's tears. "It's okay now. I'm here"  
    "I love you, Carmilla"  
    "Love you too, Cupcake." Carmilla smiled as Laura nuzzled into her shoulder. "Hey," Carmilla added, "let's get some sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it seems rushed, I'm still new at this.


End file.
